El Mejor Niñero del Santuario
by XocoW
Summary: Los Caballeros de Athena están ocupados en una misión demasiado importante… además de criar a sus pequeños. Encontrar un niñero es fácil, pero ¿es fácil cuidar niños que apenas levantan su cosmos y tiene padres demasiado amenazantes? Claro que si…creo…esperemos. Versión: Legend of Sanctuary Clásica


Un poco de comedia :D las parejas aquí presentes son OTPs de algunas de mis amigas Saint Seyescas (?) y por supuesto que la mía.

Es una combinación de Saint Seiya clásico y la película Legend of Sanctuary. Más que nada me imagino los personajes con ese diseño, mientras que pasó lo de la historia clásica (incluyendo Asgard).

Espero poder subir los capítulos sin demorar mucho, ya que parecen ser un poco largos (simplemente este), así que quizá por mes estaré subiendolo :)

ESPERO LES AGRADE!

**CAPITULO UNO: HORA DE PRESENTARSE**

Las guerras que en su momento se veían como algo terrible y difícil de lograr habían terminado. Desde la pelea fría y cruda de Asgard, hasta la pelea bajo el agua que lidiaron contra Poseidón, donde incluso encontraron a un hermano gemelo de un caballero Dorado que sería más adelante un aliado, y por último la pelea sagrada contra Hades. Esa última había dejado mucho dolor, un dolor que solo se podría calmar hasta tener a los doce caballeros Dorados de vuelta, algo que los dioses decidieron que era lo correcto. Athena pidió por sus almas, los dioses la escucharon y, al ver que aquellos guerreros habían salvado el mundo de un terrible fin, los regresaron a la vida. Y no solo a ellos.

—Hermano, te he dicho mil veces que no, y no lo haré. —al que parecía que era Saga decía sin parar "no".

—Los caballeros Dorados estamos ocupados, además de que Seiya y los otros también lo están. —hablaba el que en verdad era Saga. —Tenemos que entrenar nuevos reclutas, elegir un nuevo Patriarca y además tenemos qué ayuda a Rodorio a ser reconstruida por el último ataque.

Kanon suspiró y prefirió levantarse de las escaleras de la casa de Géminis,

—Muy bien, ¿Cuánto me van a pagar?

— ¿Pagarte? —preguntó Saga. —No, nada de eso, ya es suficiente con que te quedes a vivir en mi casa.

—Yo también soy Géminis.

—Ikki es Leo y no se queda a vivir con Aioria. No eres un caballero Dorado.

—Use la armadura.

—Nuevamente, los caballeros de Bronce usaron las armaduras de su signo Zodiacal y cada uno vive en su hogar. ¿No es así?

—Ikki vive con Shaka, Hyoga vive con Camus. Y ni me hagas hablar de Seiya. —suspiró. —Fue el más suertudo porque vive en el Santuario de Athena junto con esa chica.

—No hables así a la rencarnación de nuestra diosa, merece todo el respeto.

—Casi la matas…dos veces

Saga rápidamente hizo brillar su armadura. Kanon sabía que eso no era bueno así que solo trató de calmarlo quedándose callado.

—Los caballeros de Bronce ya hicieron planes con sus parejas y Hyoga e Ikki irán con Camus y Shaka a la misión, así que no dirás que no. ¿Entendido?

—Diré que no y lo seguiré diciendo.

—Entonces pelearas contra Shun y Junet, ella es una amazona.

—Hermano, ¿de quién hablas? Son solo de bronce, además desde que tuvieron a su hija no han hecho mucho.

—Pelearas con Shiryu, pregúntale a Deathmask cómo terminaras.

—Lo mismo. Él y su esposa Shunrei tuvieron a ese pequeño y olvidó pelear.

—Bueno, pero ¿crees que Aioria y Milo permitirán que les arruines su noche? Hace mucho que no salen solos.

—No es mi culpa que decidieron tener un hijo.

— ¿Quieres enfrentarte contra Hyoga y Camus?

—A uno solo le tengo que recordar su madre y el otro ira a consolarlo.

— ¿Entonces pelearas contra Aiorios y Shura?

—Por el amor de Dios, esos dos desde que son pareja no son para nada buenos luchadores, especialmente juntos. Solo les tengo que recordar cierta pelea que tuvieron y se pondrán a llorar y a disculparse.

—Pero que poco respeto tienes. —Saga se sentía perdido. — ¿Qué hay de Seiya? Él peleó contra mí y déjame decirte que es muy fuerte.

—Saori no dejaría que hiciera eso, recuerda que tiene un brazo lastimado por la última pelea que hubo. Y si Athena me lo da como obligación, yo solo diré que ni soy caballero Dorado. No tengo que obedecerla.

Saga sentía que no podía más, su hermano tenía una excusa para decirle que no a todas las parejas del Santuario. Pero entonces sonrió y cruzó sus brazos para dar a entender que era victorioso.

— ¿Pelearas contra Shaka?

—Ese tipo es demasiado Zen como para molestarse si le cuido o no…

— ¿Y con Ikki?

Kanon estaba a punto de contestar pero se dio cuenta que no podía. Ikki, el caballero de Fénix, no era el más poderoso o el de más alto rango, pero era el que explotaba más rápido y detenerlo en una pelea era inútil. Kanon entonces aceptó, no podía decirle que no al caballero que hacía poco le había quemado la mitad de su ropa solo por diversión.

—Pero solo será un día, ¿cierto?

—Bueno, un día y la noche. Ya tienen planes y no quiero que se arruinen por nada en el mundo, se merecen unas vacaciones.

—Espera, tú dijiste que irían a una misión.

—Claro. —sonrió Saga. —Athena les dio la misión de divertirse e irse por un día a donde quisieran. Pero solo es una misión para los caballeros Dorados con hijos… y para mí también.

— ¿Qué? —Kanon se veía verdaderamente molesto. — ¿Por qué tú? Tú no tienes hijos para nada.

—Te tengo que cuidar a ti que es lo mismo que tener un niño de diez años. Pero sé que serás responsable. Digo, cuando pasó la pelea con Hades, fuiste un gran niñero. ¿No es así?

Kanon ya había perdido. Esa era su obligación ahora.

—El fin de semana que viene, ¿cierto?

—Así es. Desde las cuatro de la tarde tienes que ir por ellos y…

— ¿Además tengo que ir por ellos? Pero si están todos regados en todas las casas Zodiacales. ¿Por qué Mu no me los manda?

—No seas holgazán, hermano. Mira, te recomiendo ir primero a los aposentos de Athena, donde estará Seiya y su hija. Luego tienes que bajar a casas de Sagitario, donde Aiorios y Shura te estarán esperando con el pequeño y el hijo de Shiryu.

—Antes de que sigas, ¿Cuántos son?

—Pues por supuesto que son siete.

El hermano que no utilizaba la armadura dio un grito interno al saber que no eran solo cinco de los de bronce si no otros dos.

—Luego, —continuó Saga. —a casa de Escorpio, donde estará entrenando la pequeña de Aioria. Por último iras a casa de Deathmask. El hijo de Ikki estará terminando sus entrenamientos al igual que la hija de Hyoga, quien está con Aldebarán. Y creo que están todos.

—Pero falta uno.

—Casi lo olvido. La hija de Shun, ellos viven en Rodorio, así que lo más seguro es que estará en casa de Aries.

Kanon no tenía más por qué pelear. Ya había aceptado la misión de ser niñero de los niños del Santuario por al menos un día y una noche.

Cuando todo estaba en paz, muchas parejas se asentaron. Shun y Junet, compañera de entrenamientos cuando él peleaba por la armadura de Andrómeda, había decidido quedarse a vivir en Rodorio y empezar una familia que por el momento tenían una pequeña niña con ojos azules y el cabello como su padre, se llamaba Nina. Igualmente Shiryu y Shunrei decidieron seguir una vida tranquila en los Cinco Picos aunque en ocasiones iban a casa de Libra para poder visitar a la familia, por eso mismo fueron los primeros en tener a un pequeño llamado Ryuho, el primer heredero de los de bronce.

Por otra parte estaban los caballeros que empezaron una relación con caballeros Dorados, Hyoga e Ikki, ahora vivían en la casas de sus parejas. Hubo un día en particular que decidieron que lo mejor sería empezar una familia al mismo tiempo, así que mientras que Hyoga y Camus fueron a Portugal para adoptar una pequeña, Ikki y Shaka tuvieron suerte de ir a visitar Rusia una vacaciones y encontrar a un niño que los necesitaba. Ahora Natasha y Arios eran amigos inseparables que entrenaban en ocasiones juntos. Ikki y Hyoga no fueron los únicos en adoptar, ya que Aiorios y Shura, al ver su felicidad, decidieron encontrar a algún pequeño para hacer un bien. Rodorio fue algo tan cercano que ellos decidieron buscar ahí y, felizmente, encontraron a un niño que se parecía mucho al hermano menor de uno de ellos, por eso mismo el nombre lo compartían. El tío del pequeño, el caballero de Leo, ya había tenido una pareja desde hace tiempo pero apenas esperó a que todo estuviera en paz para unirse con ella, cabe decir que ella era la única "caballero" Dorado del Santuario. Milo y él a los pocos años tuvieron una pequeña que llevaría por nombre Helena. Los últimos en decidir por una familia o no fueron Seiya y Saori, uno tenía que luchar por la justicia y la otra era la rencarnación de una diosa. No fue un accidente, pero no tenían planeado que Nozomi llegara.

—Vamos, Kanon, —se decía a sí mismo. —Es hora de presentarse ante todos esos niños. —suspiró. — ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? Oh, quizá traicionar al Santuario. Lo olvidaba.

Kanon miraba la lista de todos los nombres de niños que tenía que cuidar. Su hermano, mucho más organizado que él, le dio una libreta para que no olvidara quién era quién y de quién era hijo. El fin de semana había llegado así que antes de las cuatro Kanon ya estaba en los aposentos del Patriarca. Esperaba tener que llamar a Seiya pero él ya estaba ahí con una pequeña mochila de una caricatura donde los carros se convertían en grandes robots que peleaban por la justicia.

—Kanon, que bien que llegaste. —sonrió Seiya al darle la mochila. —No sabes que agradecimos estamos de que cuides a nuestra pequeña.

—Sí, de nada. —respondió un poco molesto. — ¿Y dónde está ella?

En ese instante una pequeña llegaba corriendo. Tenía los ojos de su madre y el cabello de su padre…y también la energía desbordante que le permitía saltar para terminar en los brazos de Kanon.

— ¡Aquí está Saga! —gritó feliz.

—Ah, no, no Nozomi, —la tomaba Seiya. —Él es Kanon. Es el hermano de Saga.

La niña lo vio de pies a cabeza. De pronto dijo algo que Kanon no entendía porque seguramente era el idioma de sus padres.

—Oye, Seiya, no quiero apresurarte pero aún tengo que bajar por todos los otros niños. Creo que Shura y Aiorios me esperan.

— ¿Ryuho y Aioria estarán? —la niña ahora saltaba de nuevo a los brazos de Kanon. —Si ellos van, yo voy.

Seiya explicó que la niña no quería irse con él ya que no era Saga, pero al escuchar el nombre de los pequeños con los que jugaba, prefirió irse.

—Solo por favor, no le des muchos dulces.

— ¿Crees que viendo cómo es ella le daré dulces? —negó con la cabeza. —Jamás le daré un solo gramo de azúcar a esta niña.

La niña se despidió de un beso de su padre y se fue de ahí bajando las escaleras saltando de una en una, pero Kanon antes de irse fue detenido por Seiya.

—Kanon, solo una cosa.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Si le llega a pasar algo a mi niña, te prometo que haré que la próxima vez nadie te reviva, ¿entendido?

Era una amenaza con una sonrisa, a la cual Kanon tuvo un poco de miedo, especialmente al asentir el cosmos de Seiya subir. Él aceptó y se fue de ahí casi corriendo antes de que algo pasara. Su hermano ya le había contado lo suficiente.

Entrando en la casa de Sagitario, Kanon tomaba de la mano a Nozomi que no dejaba de platicarle lo hermoso que era vivir como una princesa y también como era bueno poder entrenar con todos los caballeros Dorados. Kanon sabía que eso no era cierto, lo que ella llamaba entrenar era más que nada ir a molestarlos y ellos devolvían los golpes que ella intentaba dar. Solo su maestro Mu y Shaka la soportaban. En eso estaba cuando nuevamente su energía se disparó al correr para abrazar a Ryuho y a Aioria. Los niños la abrazaron igualmente e incluso la levantaron del suelo ya que era la menor del grupo. Ella apenas tenía nueve años mientras que sus dos amigos tenían ya diez y once. Kanon se acercó a Shura y Aiorios que lo esperaban con una sonrisa. Ninguno de los dos llevaba su armadura, solamente ropa de civil.

—Saluden, pequeños. —dijo Shura.

Rápidamente los dos niños pequeños dejaron a Nozomi para tomar una posición casi de soldados.

—Buenas tardes, Kanon de Géminis. —dijeron al unísono.

Kanon sonrió al escuchar que incluso recordaban su casa.

—No, pequeños, no es ningún caballero Dorado. Solo Kanon. —comentó Shura tomando de los hombros a su hijo y a su alumno.

La sonrisa del antiguo seguidor de Poseidón se borró.

—Bueno, amor, —sonrió Aiorios. —No es un caballero Dorado pero si es una Marina de Poseidón. Tiene un nivel alto igual.

—Marina se escucha como si fuera niña. —dijo Aioria.

—Es porque Kanon es una niña —respondió Ryuho. —Es como tía Milo.

Kanon ahora ya no sabía qué contestar. No sabía si alzar la voz enfrente del padre y del maestro de los chicos.

—No, no, soy un hombre. —respondió por fin. —Marina es como se nos llama.

— ¿Todos son niñas? —preguntó nuevamente Aioria.

—Quizá era el único hombre y se tenía que disfrazar de mujer. —Nozomi daba su explicación muy segura de sí misma. —Por eso tiene el cabello como mamá.

Aiorios y Shura no paraban de reír al escuchar a los niños hablar.

—En ese caso, el papá de Ryuho también es chica. —dijo Kanon.

—Claro que no, claro que no. —respondió Aioria. —Él siempre está sin camisa y tía Milo nunca se quita la camisa. Es por eso que sabemos que tío Shiryu es un hombre. Tú eres una mujer, totalmente. Eres una Marina.

Kanon estaba a punto de estallar cuando Shura simplemente lo tomó del hombro. Aiorios se despedía de abrazo de su niño mientras que su pareja daba algunos consejos a Kanon.

—Shiryu me dio algunas reglas para Ryuho, y yo también tengo algunas para Aioria. ¿Tienes dónde apuntar? —Kanon sacó la pequeña libreta de su pantalón y se dio cuenta que esta era la razón por la que su hermano se la había dado. —Entonces, ninguno de los dos puede estar fuera de la cama después de las ocho de la noche. Necesitan dormir muy bien para así despertar temprano a entrenar.

— ¿Los tengo que entrenar?

—Claro que sí, no queremos que pierdan la costumbre. ¿Ocho años entrenando todos los días para que tú ahora digas que no lo harás? Eso sería terrible. Entonces a las cinco de la mañana…

— ¡Cinco de la mañana! —Kanon estaba más que sorprendido.

—Oye, normalmente se despiertan a las cuatro, sé que a las cinco ya es tarde…

— ¡Cuatro de la mañana! —Kanon estaba ahora mucho más sorprendido.

Shura lo miraba un poco extrañado de su reacción. ¿No entrenaban desde temprano de donde él venía? Quizá los Marinas eran demasiado holgazanes.

—Esa es la razón por la que los vencieron los de Bronce.

— ¿Qué dices? —preguntó Kanon que había logrado escuchar el murmuro del caballero de Capricornio.

—Decía que incluso Shiryu me pidió que te dijera esto. —sonrió y sacó un papel de su chaqueta de cuero que utilizaba. —Y estas son la lista de cosas que no pueden comer, especialmente dulces o chocolate. También está escrito su menú y a qué horas comen.

Kanon la tomó y empezó a leer. Todo lo que él había robado alguna vez de pequeño de la cocina del Santuario estaba ahí en la lista. En verdad que el caballero de Capricornio y el de Dragón eran demasiado rectos. Shura entonces se despidió de él pidiendo que siguiera las anotaciones al pie de la letra y se fue a despedir a su hijo y a su discípulo en lo que Aiorios se acercó a Kanon. Quizá él mismo tenía más reglas.

—No le hagas caso. —le dijo en voz baja. —La mitad de esas cosas si pueden comer. —de entre su ropa sacó una pequeña bolsa. —A Aioria le gustan mucho estas galletas, en una ocasión Arios le dio a probar una y no sabes cuantas veces he ido a Japón solo por ellas.

El Marina abrió la bolsa solo para encontrar tres paquetes de esas galletas llamadas "Pocky". Kanon miró de reojo a Shura y escondió la bolsa de galletas en la mochila de Nozomi.

— ¿Le doy una antes o después de comer?

—A la hora que quiera.

Kanon volteó a ver a Aioria seriamente, pero él solo sonreía. ¿Cómo demonios habían criado ese niño sin discutir? Mientras que Shura era todo un padre recto y con reglas, Aiorios le daba dulces y le permitía dormir hasta tarde, como ya le estaba explicando a Kanon.

—Muy bien, niños. Cuídense y por favor háganle caso a Kanon. —Shura lo vio de pies a cabeza. —Al menos que quiera invadir el Santuario o algo así, entonces van con Mu y le dicen de la situación.

—O lo vencen ustedes mismos y lo mandan a una prisión bajo el mar. —agregaba Aiorios sin ver el rostro de trauma de Kanon.

— ¡Si, papá Shura!

— ¡Si, maestro Shura!

Decían los dos niños al mismo tiempo.

Kanon ahora caminaba sendero abajo con dos niños en mano, dos mochilas, ya que la ropa de Aioria y Ryuho estaban en la misma, y una niña arriba de sus hombros que no dejaba de moverse haciendo que el pobre terminara ahorcado. Al ver esta escena, Aiorios miró seriamente a Shura.

—Dime nuevamente, ¿por qué estamos confiando en él?

—Él cuidó a los niños de Bronce cuando fuimos al inframundo. Creo que eso es un mérito muy grande.

—Ya veo. —sonrió y lo tomó del cuello de su chaqueta. —Por cierto, cabrita, aún tenemos mucho tiempo antes de irnos al viaje a España y Aioria ya se fue. Tenemos la casa para nosotros solos.

Shura sonrió de vuelta al saber qué era lo que tramaba. De todos modos, España no se iría de ahí.

Kanon, por su parte, aún tenía que lidiar con los niños mientras bajaba hacía la siguiente casa. No fue hasta el último escalón que un gran golpe en el suelo lo hizo caer con todo. Para la suerte de Nozomi, o quizá la razón por la que se cayó, ella ya había saltado fuera de sus hombros. La pequeña corrió junto con Aioria para ver cómo era que Milo entrenaba a la pequeña Helena, una niña de apenas diez años que corría con mucha energía de un lado para otro para esquivar los ataques que el caballero de Escorpio daba. El cabello rojizo de la niña combinaba muy bien con el de su maestra, incluso parecía una pequeña replica si no fuera por sus grandes ojos azules y las pecas de su cuerpo. Se veía sería mientras entrenaba hasta que pronto recibió un ataque que ninguna de las dos esperaba. Nozomi no la soltaba mientras caían al suelo y Aioria se unía al abrazo. Cuando Milo volteó hacía donde había llegado encontró a un Kanon siendo ayudado por Ryuho.

— ¿Está bien, señora Kanon? —preguntó Ryuho al ayudarlo a sentarse.

— ¡Que no soy mujer! —pero en el momento reacciono. —Gracias de todos modos, Ryuho.

—No podría ser mujer, no puede controlar a tan pocos niños. —sonrió Milo al acercarse a ellos dos. —Ni siquiera puede controlar sus pasos.

—Oye, Milo, solo vengo por tu hija, así que no me vengas a decir cosas.

Milo hizo un ademán dando entender que le importaba poco lo que decía y se acercó a los niños. Con solo decir sus nombres, los tres se incorporaron como soldados y saludaron al caballero de Escorpio de la misma manera que Ryuho y Aioria habían saludado a Kanon. Mientras él estaba tratando de observar cómo era que Milo los podía amenazar sin siquiera alzar su mano, o quizá era otra forma con la que le obedecían tan fácil, pero ¿había otra forma?

—Helena, recuerda que tienen que pasar por tus cosas a casa de Leo, tu papá te está esperando.

—Hey, no, espera. ¿Qué? —decía Kanon un poco molesto mientras se levantaba con las mochilas de los niños. —Apenas si puedo con ellos y ¿ahora tengo que hacer otra parada?

—Sí, así es.

Desde que había llegado al Santuario, Kanon y Milo no tenían una buena relación. Anteriormente habían tenido una pelea y eso ambos lo recordaban, no eran enemigos, pero su orgullo había sido golpeado, literalmente.

—Pero ¿cómo? Tengo que cargar con sus cosas y además…

—Nozomi, Aioria, tomen sus mochilas y no las suelten. Kanon no sabe cuidar las cosas y puede que las rompa.

— ¡Si, tía!

Los dos niños rápidamente tomaron las mochilas de las manos del Marina y se volvieron a colocar en fila frente a Milo. Solamente Ryuho era el que seguía al lado de Kanon.

— ¿Feliz? —sonrió Milo al ver a Kanon molesto. —Ahora ya has acabado tu entrenamiento, Helena.

—Sí, maestra. —lo dijo con un tono ceremonioso pero al momento volvió con su voz. — ¿Mañana tengo que entrenar, mamá?

—No, mi pequeña guerrera, disfruta a tus amigos.

Ella se arrodillo para abrazar a Helena y darle un beso en la frente. Kanon solo suspiraba mientras sus ojos miraban al cielo. Pero que cursis eran en ese Santuario.

— ¿Ya acabaron? —interrumpió al tomar la mano de Ryuho para acercarse a la puerta. —Tengo prisa, ¿sabes?

—Nos vemos después, Helena. —Milo movía su mano al ver como los niños lo seguían. —Recuerda en golpear fuertemente a Kanon si algo pasa.

— ¡Si, mamá! —contestaba ella al tomar la otra mano de Kanon.

—Oye, Kanon. —dijo Milo con una sonrisa. —No me hagas usar mi ataque contigo, cuida bien a los niños.

Él trataba de imaginar el entrenamiento especial que Milo le había dado a la pequeña solamente para saber cómo tirarlo al suelo y golpearlo hasta que pidiera suplicas o dijera que el caballero de Escorpio era la más poderosa de los doce. Solamente hizo una mueca entre nerviosismo y molestia para contestarle.

Al ir bajando para la casa de Libra, Kanon ya no podía con las voces de los niños. Eran muy agudas, eran demasiado ruidosas, algo así como la flauta de Sorrento que tocaba cuando no tenía nada que hacer y empezaba a divagar por todo el palacio de Poseidón. De pronto y sin aviso, Ryuho se soltó de la mano de Kanon y se fue corriendo a gran velocidad.

— ¡Hey! ¡Ryuho! —gritó desesperado al no poder correr con los otros tres niños. — ¿A dónde va ese mocoso?

—Va a visitar a su abuelo Dohko. —sonrió Helena.

— ¿Abuelo?

De pronto los otros niños decidieron correr también, incluso Nozomi volvió a saltar de los hombros de Kanon para hacerlo caer nuevamente. Él se tuvo que incorporar rápidamente y solo para seguirles el paso a los niños. Al llegar a casa de Libra pudo ver que Ryuho estaba en la entrada esperando a alguien. Veía de un lado a otro como si esa persona estuviera ahí de seguro. Y si estaba.

— ¡Abuelo Dohko! —corrió Ryuho al ver al caballero de Libra bajar por las escaleras que daban hacia la puerta.

— ¡Pero si es mi pequeño dragón! —corrió él igualmente para tomar a Ryuho por los aires. —Que grata sorpresa, mi pequeño.

— ¿Más aún que la mía? —dijo una voz poco conocida.

Los niños y Kanon voltearon a ver y ahí estaba un hombre que alguna vez fue Patriarca. Él sonrió pero rápidamente su rostro cambió al ver a Kanon, igualmente en cuanto pudo se colocó detrás de Dohko.

— ¿Qué pasa, abuelo Shion?

—Hey, hey, esperen. —dijo Kanon haciendo un ademán. — ¿Ustedes también son pareja? No me digan eso…solo faltaría que yo fuera pareja de Radhamantys.

—Claro que no, —sonrió Dohko. —es solo que somos muy buenos amigos así que Ryuho nos ve a ambos como abuelos.

— ¿Abuelos? ¿No son muy jóvenes para eso?

—Bueno, lo que pasa es que Shiryu es como un hijo para mí así que Ryuho me ve como su abuelo y yo lo veo como mi nieto.

Kanon empezó a pensar en esa lógica. Eso quería decir que si los maestros eran como padres, Camus era como el padre de Hyoga y eso lo hacía entonces abuelo de Natasha, pero era pareja de Hyoga así que entonces eso lo hacía papá de Natasha. Eso quería decir que Camus era el abuelo y el padre de Natasha.

— ¿Pero qué…? —Kanon se quedó en blanco.

—Solo aplica conmigo, Hyoga y Camus eran más amigos. —dijo rápidamente Dohko que aún tenía a Ryuho en brazos. —Sé que todos piensan lo mismo cuando lo digo e igualmente conocen a Camus. —suspiró. —Pero yo era viejo, bueno, soy, bueno…tú entiendes.

—La verdad que no.

En ese instante Kanon se dio cuenta que Shion no hablaba y aún seguía detrás de Dohko. Se acercó un poco pero el hombre solo dio un paso atrás mostrando un rostro de terror. Kanon rio.

—Es la señora Kanon. —sonrió Ryuho. —Es el hermano de Saga.

— ¡Que no soy una mujer! —gritó un poco molesto Kanon. —Por un demonio.

De pronto sintió un golpe terrible proveniente de Shion. Los niños y Dohko solo se quedaron con un rostro de sorpresa.

— ¿Qué demonios? —se defendió Kanon.

—Deja de decir eso. —Shion dijo fuertemente pero sin gritar. —Los niños no deben de aprender a maldecir tan pequeños. —volteó a ver al grupo de cuatro niños. —Si alguna vez Kanon lo vuelve a decir, todos golpéenlo, ¿entendido?

—No pueden maldecir pero si pueden golpear a sus mayores. —suspiró Kanon. — ¿Qué es lo que les enseñan a estos niños? Ni siquiera han levantado su cosmos.

—Mi pequeño dragón ya. —sonrió orgulloso Dohko.

Kanon entonces se disculpó y prometió que no diría nada malo, aunque fuera solo una simple palabra, frente a los niños. Estaba entonces despidiéndose cuando Ryuho se aferró aún más al cuello del caballero de Libra.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó Kanon más molesto que preocupado.

—No quiero irme, quiero quedarme con mi abuelo.

—Lo ve muy pocas veces en el año, por eso. —suspiró Helena a Nozomi.

Dohko lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Ryuho, te prometo que iré a visitarlos más tarde o mañana. ¿Te parece?

—Pero yo quiero quedarme. —Ryuho estaba a punto de llorar. —Quiero estar contigo y no con la señora Kanon. —para ese momento él ya hacia una mueca dando a entender que le importaba poco cómo le llamaran. —Quiero quedarme contigo.

Del caballero de Libra sonrió y se agachó con él para dejarlo en el suelo y explicarle que más tarde iría a verlos junto con Shion, que incluso el día siguiente él sería quien lo cuidaría. En eso estaban ellos, mientras que el antiguo Patriarca se acercó a Kanon y lo separó un poco de los niños.

—Necesito decirte algo importante, Kanon. —observaba que Nozomi o los otros no se acercan para oírlo hablar griego. —Es respecto a Arios.

— ¿Arios? ¿Quién es…? —de pronto sus ojos crecieron al recordad quién era. — ¿El hijo de Shaka e Ikki? Oh, por Poseidón y Athena, dime todo lo que tenga que saber de ese pequeño.

—Sabes que es la combinación perfecta de sus dos padres, ¿no es así?

—Pero, ¿cómo demoni…? —se detuvo a sí mismo. — ¿Cómo es eso posible?

—Lo verás muy tranquilo, incluso podría pasar horas sentado leyendo o inclusive meditando como Shaka le ha enseñado. Pero trata de no hacerlo enojar. —la cara de Shion era seria. —Trata por lo que más quieras en no hacerlo enojar.

—No veo por qué temerle. —rio Kanon. —El niño no ha levantado su cosmos, de los hijos de todos solo siento el de Ryuho cuando llega y eso que Arios vive aquí.

—No sabes lo que dices. —suspiró Shion. — ¿Recuerdas el día que tuvimos que ayudar a reconstruir parte de Rodorio? Unos cuantos edificios cerca del parque.

—Perdón, Shion, pero no lo creo… ¿Fue Arios?

—Un niño lo golpeó y le robó una pequeña golosina que tenía. Arios no se pudo calmar y no estaba ahí Shaka para calmarlo así que… su cosmos es muy parecido al de su padre Ikki, es muy fácil de elevarlo y de arder. —le dio unos golpes en la espalda. —Mucha suerte con ese pequeño.

Si Kanon ya temía por su vida porque Seiya ya lo había amenazado y seguramente Ikki haría lo mismo, ahora su temor aumentaba al saber que no solo tenía que cuidarlos si no que tenía que cuidar que Arios estuviera tranquilo. De pronto Shion lo tomó del hombro para que se acercaran tranquilamente a donde Dohko y los pequeños estaban. Al parecer el caballero de la casa ya había explicado y hecho que el hijo de Shiryu estuviera contento, así que solo restaba despedirse de él. Kanon nuevamente tomaría su ruta pero ambos, Shion y Dohko, lo detuvieron.

—Kanon, recuerda en no decir ni una sola maldición frente a los niños.

—Oh, y recuerda, si algo le pasa a los niños, especialmente a mi pequeño Dragón, haré que sufras con cada una de mis armas y con la Excalibur de Shiryu y Shura, y no solo eso, sino que incluso le pediré a mi buen alumno que utilice su mejor ataque en contra tuya…y es una desgracia que no tengas armadura.

Ahora el Marina comprendía que las sonrisas no siempre eran buenas, especialmente cuando uno las acompañaba con amenazas de ese nivel. Nuevamente tuvo que prometer a otro caballero Dorado que todo estaría bien y se fue de ahí con los niños. Al menos suspiraba al saber que la siguiente casa no tenía a un caballero tan violento…o quizá sí, si es que estaba Ikki, y ahora que recordaba sabía que no podía hacer mucho ruido al pasar. Shaka y su meditación era algo que uno no podía interrumpir y salir de ahí sin al menos un regaño.

En la entrada se podían ver dos estatuas gigantes de Buda, para ser honesto, Kanon las encontraba demasiado exageradas y aun no entendía cómo permitían que ese hombre siguiera con sus creencias. ¿No todos tenían que creer y jurar lealtad a Athena? ¿O acaso Shaka de Virgo era una excepción?

—Muy bien, niños, —les dijo Kanon colocándolos frente a él. —Recuerden que es la casa de Virgo, y ahí vive Shaka, quien medita todos los días. Así que por favor, les suplico, no hagan mucho ruido. ¿Entendido?

Los niños asintieron con una sonrisa y se rieron un poco. Kanon no sabía si temer a esa risa pero después de estar dentro de la casa, Ryuho, el más maduro de todos, le explicó que ellos lo veían como un juego que siempre hacían. Al pasar por la casa de Virgo, el primero en hacer ruido perdía, además había otra sorpresa.

— ¿Qué sorpresa? —preguntó Kanon curioso.

—Ni siquiera nosotros lo sabemos.

Antes de que Kanon pudiera preguntar algo, Ryuho camino rápidamente a donde estaban sus amigos para seguir hacia la puerta principal. Para el Marina de Poseidón no importaba nada con tal de que esos niños no hicieran ruido.

Los cinco caminaron despacio y eso le permitió ver los detalles de la casa. Se podían ver esquirlas de humo que venían de inciensos colocados por todo el camino, no olían demasiado fuerte pero a Kanon no le agradaba totalmente. Igualmente pudo ver que mientras las demás casas tenían pisos y columnas de mármol, esta tenía otro material más parecido a la madera o una combinación de madera con yeso. Recordó que una ocasión Saga le explicó que en la creencia del mismo Shaka no podían lastimar a ningún ser viviente, el caballero solo lo hacía si era para defender al mundo o a Athena… o a su nueva familia, así que prefiero utilizar madera de árboles que habían caído sin haber sido tocados por el hombre. En su camino frente a las escaleras que daban hacía una planta alta pudo ver que eran dos que subían para encontrarse en la parte medía de la casa, ahí estaba una gran plataforma en forma de flor de loto que tenía telas traídas de un país lejano, las cuales servían para que uno no pudiera ver a nadie que estuviera dentro de esa gran flor.

Kanon y los niños se acercaron cada vez más a la puerta principal cuando de pronto el Marina no podía soportar más el olor a incienso así que súbitamente estornudo. Los niños voltearon a ver y quedaron asustados por unos segundos.

—La señora Kanon perdió. —dijo Aioria rápidamente.

—Pero no es mi culpa, todo está lleno de ese maldito incienso.

Nozomi rápidamente lo golpeó en la pierna.

—Dijo el abuelo de Ryuho que no podías maldecir.

De pronto todo se obscureció y la entrada se cerró con una puerta que tenía pintada una gran flor de loto y el símbolo del Om. Kanon tomó a todos los niños en sus brazos por miedo de que algo fuera a pasar ya que solo se podía ver poco gracias al gran vitral sobre sus cabezas que tenía igualmente figuras de ángeles, demonios y Buda rodeado de animales y símbolos que él no entendía. De pronto el sonido de una armadura se escuchó a su izquierda, luego a su derecha, hasta que ambas sonaban al mismo tiempo y se detenían. El Marina se quedó pasmado, los niños igualmente se aferraban a él, pero lo que no veía eran sus sonrisas.

— ¿Quién ha osado entrar a la casa de Virgo sin mi permiso? —se escuchó una voz fuerte pero aun así tranquila. — ¿Quién ha interrumpido mi meditación?

Kanon estaba a punto de contestar pero se sorprendió al ver las cortinas de la flor de loto mostrar una sombra. Pronto se abrieron y ahí estaba el caballero de Virgo con los ojos cerrados y su armadura puesta.

—Yo… —Kanon no sabía si contestar. —Yo te pido disculpas, Shaka de Virgo, lo que pasa es que…

—Lo que pasa es que interrumpieron lo que para mí es la hora más importante de mi día. ¿Saben qué significa?

Los niños gritaron al unísono que sí, pero el pobre de Kanon los calló al temer por su vida y la de ellos. ¿Acaso el caballero de Virgo les haría daño?

—Entonces saben muy bien que pagarán esto. —levantó su mano y sonrió. —Este momento es el último en el que sienten el calor de esta habitación.

Sin saber cómo, del techo empezaron a caer pequeños copos de nieve. Los niños se sorprendieron y trataban de tomarlos con sus manos, Kanon por esto mismo no podía ya cargarlos así que los bajo pero sin dejar que se separaran de ellos.

—No entiendo absolutamente nada. —dijo Kanon a sí mismo.

—No creo que puedas.

La voz en sus espaldas lo hizo saltar del susto y por ende caer al suelo que ya estaba cubriéndose de nieve. Las luces volvieron y pudo ver que cierto caballero de Acuario sonreía al darle la mano.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

Pero gracias a esto recibió una bola de nieve de parte de Aioria.

—No digas esas cosas, dijo Shion que no las dijeras.

Kanon solo se molestó y tomó la mano de Camus para levantarse. Volteó nuevamente a las escaleras al escuchar la armadura de Virgo bajándolas. Shaka ahora tenía una sonrisa y, al bajar el último escalón, se colocó en posición de loto en el suelo, para que así los niños corrieran hacía él y lo abrazaran, incluso Helena y Nozomi le besaron las mejillas.

— ¿Cómo están, mis pequeños guerreros? —sonrió al saludarlos.

—Tío Shaka es tan genial, hizo que nevara en su casa. —respondió Aioria que lo abrazaba.

—Claro que no, fue tío Camus. —señaló Helena al caballero de Acuario.

— ¡Tío Camus! —gritó Nozomi al levantarse de su posición para ir a abrazarlo.

Los demás niños la siguieron, pero no fue mucho tiempo mientras lo abrazaban y saludaban cuando volvían con Shaka a sentarse en sus piernas y Nozomi, como siempre, en sus hombros. Kanon no podía comprender cómo era eso posible, cómo era posible que amarán tanto a esos caballeros que él un día vio pelear fuertemente e incluso que uno de ellos había peleado con su pareja a muerte. Pero si eso lo sorprendía, ver a Shaka levantarse sin ayuda de nadie con los tres niños en brazos y una en los hombros, lo sorprendió aún más.

— ¿Cómo dem…? —sabía que si lo decía un niño lo golpearía. — ¿Cómo lo lograste? Son demasiado pesados.

—Practica. —respondió Camus acercándose a Shaka. —Él cuidaba de Natasha y Arios la mayoría del tiempo. Gracias a esto, cuidaba a todos ellos. —miró a Kanon y le guiñó el ojo. —Paciencia.

—Siendo el caballero con más paciencia y "zen" del Santuario, entiendo bien ahora porque te daban a los niños. —suspiró Kanon. —Entonces ¿por qué en esta ocasión no los cuidas?

—Tengo ya planes con Ikki. —sonrió feliz Shaka. —Y, aunque adore a estos niños, no quiero cancelarlos. Ya necesito tiempo para él.

Kanon aún no entendía por qué ese Santuario se había vuelto tan cursi.

—Como sea, tengo que ir a casa de Leo y luego a casa de Cáncer por Arios.

—Ahora que lo dices, Kanon. —Shaka ahora bajaba a los niños para que jugaran con la nieve. — ¿Podrías regresar más tarde para darte algo?

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me hacen esto? Mejor dámelo de una vez.

—No, eso no es posible. —dijo Camus. —Hyoga e Ikki fueron a Rodorio para comprar unos medicamentos. Arios aún sigue un poco enfermo.

El Marina no entendía muy bien cómo era posible que el niño con el cosmos más ardiente, como le había dicho Shion, se enfermara tan fácilmente y tan frecuentemente. Para la mala suerte de Ikki y de Shaka, no sabían la razón tampoco, ya que era adoptado y no sabían nada de sus verdaderos padres.

—Bueno, en ese caso entonces vendré cuando ellos regresen. Pero, ¿por qué no mejor me lo dejan con Mu o en mi propia casa?

—Eso sería mejor idea. —dijo Shaka al ver a los niños haciendo figuras con la poca nieve que había. —Por la misma razón, quizá Arios vaya a necesitar dormir mucho. Así que mi pequeño no te dará problemas.

—Oh, gracias, gracias, muchas gracias, Shaka. —sonreía feliz Kanon. —Te prometo que haré que descanse todo lo posible. Pero, espera, —se quedó pensando. — ¿lo mandaron a entrenar aún enfermo?

—Hoy en la mañana y ayer en la noche se sentía mejor así que decidió ir por su cuenta. —Shaka movió la cabeza en preocupación. —Es igual de terco que su padre en muchas ocasiones, especialmente sobre entrenar.

—Dímelo a mí, —dijo Camus a su lado. —Natasha en ocasiones parece una réplica de Hyoga al intentar cosas fuera de su edad. La otra vez que fueron a Rodorio la niña quería ella misma cargar con dos sandías. Solo llegó una completa y Natasha y Hyoga con la cara toda llena de sandía.

— ¿Pero me prometes que estará cansado? —dijo Kanon al no importarle lo que decían. —Digo, así me podré quitar un peso de encima. —luego murmuró para sí mismo. —Ya tendré solo seis.

—Lo más seguro es que necesite dormir. Siempre después de sus entrenamientos come algo pequeño y luego se va a dormir. —ahora regresaba con los niños para cargar al menos a Aioria. —Pero ustedes prométanme que no harán que Kanon se enoje con ustedes ni tenga que regañarlos.

—No, tío Shaka. —sonrieron los niños al responder al unísono.

Ahora se despedían y se iban tranquilamente afuera de la casa mientras que Shaka le pedía a Kanon que esperara, aún tenía que darle las cosas de Helena y de Arios. Explicó que Aioria tuvo que ir por algo que su esposa, Milo, le había pedido y que olvidó comprar, así que dejo las cosas con él, su amigo y vecino Shaka.

En lo que el caballero de la casa subía por ellas, Kanon se quedó a solas con Camus quien le platicaba de lo feliz que era por un viaje que haría a Rusia. Le platicó que incluso tenían planeado comprarle algo al pequeño Arios, ya que él es de haya y sus padres le habían enseñado de su cultura con ayuda de Hyoga, así que quizá sería una de esas muñecas llamadas Matryoshkas. Kanon solo asentía y sonreía ya que en verdad le importaba poco las pláticas de los demás, aunque las escuchaba para no ser grosero y no desconfiaran de él.

Shaka a los minutos regresó y antes de que Kanon saliera, Camus lo detuvo. Estaba a punto de hablar pero Kanon le interrumpió.

—Déjame adivinar. Me vas a amenazar diciéndome que si no cuido bien a tu hija Natasha lo más seguro es que me congelaras la mitad del cuerpo y harás que yo solo me tenga que descongelar con mi propio cosmos. ¿No es así?

—Oh, vaya, no. —sonrió Camus un poco extrañado. —Solo quería decirte que Hyoga te daría un peluche que es de Natasha, se llevaron la motocicleta y ahí estaba así que ella no puede dormir sin él. Pero… —ahora le tomaba el hombro, —ahora que dices eso de la amenaza, ponlo en mi boca. Si, si algo le pasa a mi pequeña, haré que sufras de una hipotermia terrible.

—Ah, no lo puedo creer. —ahora Kanon miraba a Shaka que le daba una lista de medicamentos y comida que Arios tenía que tomar y podía comer. — ¿También tú haces listas? No me digas, ¿igualmente me vas a amenazar?

—Claro que no, yo no soy así. —respondió seriamente. —La lista la hizo Ikki y, conociendo a mi esposo, lo más seguro es que él será el que te amenace. —sonrió aun con su tranquilidad de siempre. —Buena suerte con él y mi pequeño, que por cierto no sé si sepas pero…

—Shion ya me lo contó. Combinación perfecta de ustedes dos. —Kanon no quería escuchar la historia nuevamente.

—Así es, así que déjalo meditar cuando necesite hacerlo. No quiero que termine quemando la mitad de tu ropa como lo hizo su padre.

El caballero de Acuario reía mientras que Kanon se iba de ahí seriamente y guardaba la lista en ese cuadernillo que su hermano le había dado. Ahora ya no sabía qué esperar de los niños con semejantes padres.

Ya se veía la entrada trasera de la casa de Cáncer, así que Kanon ya se sentía mucho mejor al saber que estaba a punto de terminar con los niños. Solo faltaban tres de ellos y podría ir a casa de Géminis a descansar. Pero para su sorpresa, él ahora estaba frente a la tropa y los niños no se movían más hacia la casa. Él los miró y volteó nuevamente a la entrada de la casa.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora, niños? —les preguntó al ver que no se moverían.

—Es la casa del caballero de Cáncer. —comentó Ryuho.

—La casa de Deathmask es terrible. —decía Nozomi abrazando a Helena.

Por fin encontraba un caballero que los niños no amaban, al parecer no era el único no favorito de esos pequeños.

—Solamente Arios se atreve a entrar. —Aioria se escondía tras de Ryuho.

O quizá estaba equivocado.

Tuvo que usar su don con la palabra para hacer que los niños aceptaran pasar por la casa de Cáncer. Les dijo que tendrían que ser valientes como fueron los padres de Nozomi y Ryuho y además de que nada podría pasarles ya que estaban con el guerrero más fuerte que había estado a los servicios de Poseidón. Los niños entonces decidieron tomar sus manos y tomar la mano de Kanon para caminar dentro de la casa. Sabía que las máscaras tendrían que dar miedo, pero también sabía que después de lo que había pasado a Deathmask se le pidió quitarlas…pero no lo hizo, así que pasar por ahí fue un poco molesto incluso para él, que tenía que ir pisando algunas caras que solo se quejaban y gracias a esto Nozomi saltó a sus hombros, luego Helena y solo Ryuho decidió ayudarle cargando a Aioria.

—Solo espero que Deathmask no decida hacer un numerito. —suspiró al recordar las veces que había pasado y él cantaba.

De pronto las luces empezaron a prenderse y las máscaras sonreían. Esto asustó a los niños así que los cuatro subieron a los hombros del pobre de Kanon. De pronto se escuchó un sonido terrible que no sabían bien de dónde venía, pero rápidamente se escuchó la voz de Deathmask, lo cual hizo que los niños gritaran y aturdieran terriblemente al Marina. El caballero de la casa salió de las sombras y sonrió haciendo que los niños nuevamente gritaran y se aferraran a Kanon quien tenía que lidiar con permanecer en un buen equilibrio.

—Oh, los asuste, ¿no es así? —no bajaba de la parte más alta de la casa. —Vamos, vamos, sean honestos.

Los niños casi lloraban y Kanon estaba más que serio. No lo había asustado pero si molestado, el simple hecho de que casi se quedaba sordo por los niños era algo que no le perdonaría tan fácilmente.

Kanon bajó a los niños y esperó a que Deathmask bajara pero él no tenía ningún plan de hacerlo. De pronto las máscaras del suelo empezaban a moverse mientras que el caballero de Cáncer tarareaba una melodía, y sin que Kanon lo esperara…

— ¡Hola!

Una voz detrás de él lo hizo correr y tropezar frente a los niños y de Deathmask que empezó a reír sin parar. Kanon se levantó sobre sus codos y vio que frente a él estaba un pequeño niño con el cabello de su tío Shun y los ojos grandes y azules como su padre Ikki. Ario sonreía pero corrió para ayudar al Marina.

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto.

—No, no te disculpes. —bajaba Deathmask para tomar a Arios y cargarlo. —Eso fue lo mejor que he visto que le hagan a un caballero tan fuerte como Kanon. —lo abrazó. —Eres el mejor, pequeño cangrejo de guerra.

Él se levantó y sacudió su ropa. Miró con aún más odio a Deathmask.

—Como sea, despídete de una vez y vámonos. —tomó a Arios de los brazos de Deathmask y percibió un aroma extraño. — ¿Dónde carajo estaban ustedes dos antes de que llegáramos?

Los niños solamente inhalaron profundamente ante la sorpresa de esa palabra así que Ryuho no duró mucho sin lanzar un golpe en la pantorrilla del caballero de Poseidón, causándolo un dolo que lo hizo gritar.

—Ah, que lindos niños. —sonrió Deathmask. —No tan lindos como mi pequeño cangrejito, pero lindos de verdad.

—Respóndeme, Ario huele terrible y tendrá que tomar un baño.

—Nada, nada, estábamos aquí tranquilos y…

—Luego fuimos al Yomotsu. —sonrió Arios. —Es un lugar divertido.

Kanon miro a ambos, maestro y alumno, ya no sabía quién era el que estaba más enfermo o siquiera si Arios sabía qué decía. No quería pasar más tiempo ahí ya que los niños no lo soltaban de las piernas y Deathmask no era su favorito entre los caballeros Dorados, especialmente después de haber hecho que los niños estuvieran casi llorando. Kanon rápidamente tomó a Deathmask del cuello.

—Ahora los tendrás que calmar, no los quiero llevar llorando todo el camino.

—Quizá quieran que les cante. —sonrió pero los niños aún les daba miedo ese hombre. —Oh, entonces no sé.

—Que cante la señora Kanon. —sonrió Ryuho.

Arios lo miró de arriba abajo e incluso tocó sus piernas y saltó para tocar su pecho. Kanon no entendía qué hacía ese niño.

—Él es hombre. Es el señor Kanon de Géminis.

— ¿Ya lo conocías? —preguntó Ryuho.

—No, pero mi papá Ikki me ha hablado de él y se parece muchísimo a Saga de Géminis. —sonrió a Kanon que se veía aliviado de que uno de ellos si lo conociera. —Mi papá Ikki dice que está muy guapo, por eso sé que es hombre.

El Marina se quedó sorprendido y ya veía a Deathmask que empezaría a molestarlo, y así era.

—Oye, amigo, deberías de tomar eso como un cumplido. —rio un poco. —O quizá le decía a tu hermano y no a ti.

— ¡Claro que no lo tomaré como un cumplido! ¡No lo tomaré como…!—pero él mismo se detuvo. —Quizá lo pueda tomar como algo, pero ese no es asunto tuyo.

—Pero, dejando eso a un lado, ¿cantarás o no?

Kanon sabía que lo que quería Deathmask era humillarlo con un show de luces o simplemente tener algo nuevo con lo que burlarse de él. Los niños pronto secaron sus lágrimas e insistían en que él debía de cantar al menos un poco. Kanon ya no podía decir que no así que se alejó de ellos junto con Deathmask para subir al techo y empezar a cantar. Antes de hacerlo solo vio a los niños. Vaya que eran diferentes entre sí, incluso en estatura. Los más pequeños eran Nozomi y Arios, quien apenas cumplía los siete años de edad. Le seguía Aioria y después Helena, para finalizar con Ryuho que era el más alto de todos.

Mientras las voces y la música se escuchaban, los hijos de los Sagitarios estaban saltando y riéndose de lo absurdo que era Kanon tratando de llevar el ritmo que Deathmask ya había hecho suyo, Helena solo reía de vez en cuando contando bromas junto con Ryuho de lo gracioso que era ver al Marina tratando de no caer de tan gran altura. Solamente Arios estaba tranquilo sentando en una de las bases de una columna, estaba en su faceta de "padre-Shaka", como ya dividía Kanon su comportamiento.

Al terminar la canción, Deathmask parecía un ídolo de pop terminando con una pose ya ensañada, la cual intentó Kanon solo para caer desde arriba directamente al suelo. Los niños rápidamente corrieron y al ver que estaba bien, soltaron la carcajada a no más poder junto con el caballero de Cáncer.

—La señora Kanon no pudo bailar. —decía Aioria.

—No sabe cantar, ni bailar, seguramente por eso no supo caer bien. —Nozomi ya tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

Arios fue el que se acercó a ver si el guerrero de Poseidón no se había lastimado. Kanon no había convivido mucho con él pero ya empezaba a preferirlo antes que los demás niños, también porque era el único que le llamaba "señor"

—Bueno, ya están felices, ¿no es así? —los niños asintieron después de descansar de tanta risa. — ¿Solo querían burlarse de mí?

Los niños asintieron nuevamente, excepto Arios.

—A mí me gusta ver a Deathmask cantar.

El caballero de Cáncer lo alzó al cielo para volverlo a atrapar y darle un gran abrazo. Arios se veía con un semblante tranquilo pero una sonrisa.

—Mi alumno es excelente. Ahora, pequeño cangrejito, —Deathmask lo dejó en el suelo y se colocó en forma de saludo como si fuera un soldado, lo cual imitó el pequeño. —te libero de tus obligaciones. Recuerda tu promesa y diviértete molestando, digo, jugando con tus amigos.

—Sí, tío. —al parecer era el único que le llamaba así a Deathmask. —Robaré todos los dulces que sean necesarios y los traeré a nuestra guarida secreta.

Kanon se quedó callado ante esto. No podía pensar que el hijo de Shaka hubiera dicho robar y mucho menos tan tranquilo y callado que se veía.

—Nos vemos, señora Kanon, —se despedía el caballero de la casa al verlos marchar. —regrese cuando quiera cantar otro dueto con su servidor, el gran Deathmask. Ustedes también, pequeños, aún tengo que seguir decorando mi casa. — Los niños al escuchar esto corrieron dejando atrás a Kanon y a Arios. —Solo decía si querían ayudarme a pintar las paredes. Bueno, quien los entiende.

—Será que tu casa está llena de máscaras mortuorias, quizás.

—Pero claro que no. —sonrió y tomó a Kanon de los brazos para abrazarlo con uno solo de sus manos.

— ¿Tú también me amenazaras?

—Ah, no, solo quería molestar. Además, no necesito amenazarte. —lo soltó para tomar a Arios una última vez y darle un beso en la mejilla. —Ve con tus amigos, cangrejo de guerra. Nos veremos el lunes.

— ¿Iremos al Yomotsu para hacer el picnic que me prometiste?

—Pero claro.

El caballero de Cáncer sonrió al ver a su alumno irse de ahí y luego borró su sonrisa para hablar con Kanon.

—No necesito amenazarte porque cualquiera cosa mala que hagas por seguro que molestara a Arios, y créeme cuando te digo que ese niño enojado es lo peor que he visto. —enseñó una quemadura que tenía en el brazo. —Espera, esto fue de Shiryu, —enseñó otra quemadura en el otro brazo. —Esta si es de Arios. —luego sonrió como padre orgulloso. —Fácilmente podría matar a un caballero en entrenamiento con unos pocos golpes. Ya quiero enseñarle mandar a la gente al Yomotsu.

—Tú e Ikki tienen problemas y Arios será un sádico con ustedes dos juntos.

—Para eso está Shaka, el compensa todo. Como sea, será mejor que te vayas.

Deathmask lo tomó de su ropa y de un golpe lo empujo para la puerta, logrando que Kanon casi cayera rodando por las escaleras. La puerta sólo se cerró y escuchó una risa que venía del otro lado. Ese Deathmask la pagaría pronto.

Ya estando fuera de ahí, Kanon miró de reojo a Arios. El niño en verdad era pequeño para su edad, muy delgado y con cabello todo alborotado, pero entre sus mechones se podía ver un bindi marcado en su frente. Arios le sonrió al ver que lo miraba tanto.

—Mi papá Ikki me hizo esto. —se levantó el cabello que le cubría el rostro. —Dice que así puedo recordar estar en paz y tranquilo.

— ¿Y también para que no robes? —Arios lo miró con grandes ojos.

—No, eso se lo digo a mi tío Deathmask porque le hace feliz. Yo jamás robaría, mi papá Shaka se molestaría mucho y ya no me daría galletitas de chocolate.

Kanon en verdad no se podía imaginar a ese pequeño enojado. Era demasiado tierno, era algo así como Nozomi pero sin tanta energía y más educado, así que era más fácil de convivir con él, especialmente una persona como Kanon. Él sonrió aliviado de que no todos eran así, ahora recordaba también que tenía que ir con los niños para que no fueran a romper algo en lo que pasaban por su casa. Empezó a correr para alcanzarlos pero vio que Arios no lo hacía.

—Vamos, tus amigos se adelantaron.

—Pero no debo de correr. Me dará mucha tos y estaré muy cansado y entonces no podré jugar con ellos en su casa, señor Kanon.

—Este niño es como un cachorrito. —se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja para luego dirigirse a Arios. —Entonces te cargaré.

Y eso hizo, levantó al niño en sus hombros y corrió para alcanzar a los otros cuatro que seguían diciendo que si no corrían más rápido Deathmask usaría sus rostros para decorar una nueva pared. Vaya que los niños tiene imaginación, porque, francamente ¿quién se metería con el caballero de Sagitario, Capricornio, Virgo, Leo, Escorpio, de Pegaso, de Dragón y, especialmente con honores, de Fénix? Nadie que amara su vida ni la mitad de su ropa que aún no ardía en fuego.

La casa de Géminis ya estaba vacía, Saga había dejado una nota en la entrada explicándole a su hermano que no quería a los niños cerca de su recamara o de su baño privado. Los niños corrieron sin hacerle mucho caso a las cosas que había, solamente Arios estaba en los hombros de Kanon, quien sintió que el niño se mecía de una lado a otro. Para cuando salió de su casa y de su hermano, notó que Arios casi caía de un lado. Lo tomó en sus brazos y se dio cuenta que ahora estaba más que dormido. Sonrió al pensar que no tendría que lidiar con un niño.

—Helena, Aioria… y los demás. —aún no se aprendía los nombres. —Espérenme en casa de Tauro. Dejaré al pequeño en mi casa para que duerma.

—Es tan débil. —dijo Aioria un poco molesto.

Los niños corrieron al lado de Kanon y dejaron sus mochilas para entonces seguir su camino.

—Cuídalos, Ryuho. —gritó al responsable de ellos.

Pero el dueño de la casa sintió algo ante las palabras de Aioria, un poco de tristeza al recordar que ninguno de los niños se había emocionado mucho por ver a Arios como lo habían hecho con los demás, quizá esa era la respuesta. El pequeño no corría de un lado a otro, hablaba muy bajo y siempre se enfermaba. Prefirió no preocuparse y dejar a Arios en su habitación para entonces ir por los últimos dos niños.

Para cuando Kanon llegó, encontró a los niños varones sobre los brazos de Aldebarán, quien los cargaba mostrando su fuerza y estatura de dos metros. Mientras las niñas corrían en círculos con la capa roja del caballero de Tauro. Una de ellas la tenía puesta en sus espaldas, seguramente era Natasha. Tenía la piel morena y grandes ojos verdes que combinaban muy bien con su cabello negro. Su sonrisa era delicada y su risa se podía escuchar por todas partes. Kanon se acercó para ser visto por Aldebarán quien le saludo con un ademán.

—Venía por la pequeña de Hyoga.

—Hey, Natasha, saluda al señor Kanon. —sonrió Aldebarán al bajar a los niños.

—Ustedes me dijeron que era una mujer. —dijo ella con un acento marcado de portugués. —Buenas tardes, Kanon.

Kanon le dio la mano que le había ofrecido y también recibió una maleta pequeña de color azul. Aldebarán explicaba que tenía sus juguetes y ropa, además de algunos libros que quería leer.

—Esa niña es como su padre Camus, siempre está leyendo. Tiene libros en francés, en ruso e incluso en portugués. Me sorprende que aún no lea en japonés junto con Arios.

— ¿Es tranquila cómo él? —sonrió Kanon al saber de eso.

—No, nadie es igual de tranquilo que él. Es tranquila como Helena, pero no puede controlar su risa, aunque sé lo agradecerás porque ríe demasiado lindo.

Kanon le dio la mano y estaba a punto de irse de ahí cuando los niños empezaron a quejarse de que querían quedarse a jugar con el gran toro. Aldebarán rio fuertemente, y entendió Kanon que quizá Natasha lo había tomado de él y no de alguno de sus dos padres.

—Si quieres dejarlos mientras vas por la pequeña de Andrómeda, por mí no hay problema. —respondió Aldebarán. —Siempre soy feliz de cuidar a los niños.

— ¿Qué tal si los cuidas mientras sus padres están ausentes?

Aldebarán lo miró seriamente al saber que lo que quería era quitarse la responsabilidad de encima.

—No.

— ¿Qué tal si cuidas a todos y yo me quedó con Arios?

—No.

—Bueno… ¿cuidarías la mitad por mí?

—Mira, Kanon…no. —sonreía. —Tú ya lo prometiste y, además, yo también tengo planes hoy. Una hermosa chica de Rodorio y yo saldremos a una cena romántica y no quiero cancelarla por nada.

Incluso el toro de dos metros era cursi en este Santuario.

— ¿Una hermosa chica de Rodorio? —dijo rápidamente Natasha.

—Oh, no te pongas celosa. —Aldebarán la tomó con un solo brazo al aire. —Tú siempre serás mi linda chica de Tauro.

Natasha rio fuertemente junto con su maestro. A Kanon no le interesaba seguir viendo tan dulce escena así que aceptó que al menos los cuidara en lo que él bajaba a casa de Mu y recibía a la niña de Shun.

Apenas salía de la casa cuando sintió que uno de los niños le tomaba la mano. Al voltear debajo de él, vio que era nada más y nada menos que la misma Natasha. Ella ahora gritaba algo a Aldebarán en portugués y Kanon se quedaba con cara de signo de interrogación.

—Oh, lo que pasa es que la niña quiere ir a casa de Aries. —Aldebarán volvía a decir algo en portugués y Natasha le contestó sacando su lengua. —Vayan ustedes mientras juego con los otros niños.

—Si…claro…claro. —Kanon no comprendía mucho pero prefirió no quedarse más tiempo ahí.

La casa de Mu brillaba como siempre. De todas las casas, era la que más cosas de cristal tenía, incluso las columnas tenían cristal incrustado. Podía ver que a la entrada de la casa estaban dos figuras altas y dos pequeñas, una más que la otra. Ahora sentía que Natasha tomaba fuertemente su mano y, al voltear, la vio con una gran sonrisa. No entendía bien a esa niña, y tampoco entendía como era la mejor amiga de Arios, se veían muy diferentes.

Se acercaron y el caballero de Aries sonrió al verlos entrar. Entonces Kanon pudo ver que ahí estaba el caballero de Andrómeda con una niña sentada frente a él en las escaleras y un joven pelirrojo al lado de ella. Quizá ese joven tenía quince años o apenas los cumpliría, pero tenía algo en su frente parecido a lo que Mu tenía.

—Kiki. —escuchó Kanon de Natasha.

Ahora comprendía todo. La pequeña de once años estaba seguramente enamorada del alumno del caballero de Aries. Suspiró al acercarse y sentir el nerviosismo de la niña en su mano.

—Caballero Kanon, —sonrió Mu al darle la mano. —Lo esperaba.

—Kanon, es un gusto verte de nuevo. —Shun se veía feliz como siempre. —Cariño, salúdalo, —le decía a la niña con dos coletas. —él es quien te cuidara hoy mientras mamá y yo vamos de viaje.

La niña se levantó y dio su pequeña mano sin decir una palabra. Entonces sonrió y abrazó a Natasha quien aún no soltaba a Kanon.

—Buenas tardes, caballero Kanon. —Él ahora volteaba a ver al joven que tenía una sonrisa como la de su maestro. —Oh, hola, Natasha.

—Hola, Kiki.

Ambos se sonrojaban un poco al darse la mano. Mu solamente escondió una sonrisa, igualmente Shun al recordar que esas miradas las hacía a Junet cuando ambos eran jóvenes entrenando.

Lo que ahora preocupaba a Kanon era ver que a los pies de ambos caballeros mayores había maletas, entonces había dos maletas.

—Entonces, Nina se irá conmigo, ¿cierto?

—Sí, así es. —Shun la tomó en sus brazos. —Te agradecemos muchísimo, Junet y yo, de que vayas a cuidar a mi pequeña. Ella casi no convive con sus primos ya que no viene a entrenar como ellos, pero espero que se divierta mucho. ¿No es así, mi hermosa princesa?

La niña asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su papá, quien la dejó en el suelo para que se acercara a Natasha y Kiki quienes platicaban de algo en portugués. Mu explicó después que ella le estaba enseñando un poco a Kiki, además que Aldebarán les enseñaba a ambos.

—Sería una tontería no aprovechar que aquí se hablan tantos idiomas, —continuaba el caballero de Aries. —así que hago que Kiki aprenda un poco de todo.

Kanon no dejaba de ver la maleta que Mu tenía a sus pies, y este entonces se dio cuenta de ese detalle. Shun rápidamente levantó la mochila verde de sus pies y se la dio a Kanon, igualmente le explicó que ahí tenía un vestido de princesa que le gustaba utilizar al jugar al té.

—Quizá vaya incluso a maquillar a las niñas, así que tú puedes relajarte y verlas jugar. Solo preocúpate por los niños…especialmente por mi sobrino.

—Todos me lo han dicho. —suspiró Kanon. —Ya no sé si temerle o no. No se ve tan malo como todos me lo dicen.

—No lo has visto enojado. —dijo Mu seriamente. —Y hablando de estar enojado.

Kanon y Mu observaron como Shun corría para saltar a los brazos de su hermano mayor, quien llegaba igualmente con Hyoga. El Marina de Poseidón rápidamente sintió un escalofrió por su espalda al recordar que Ikki y Hyoga alguna vez le había jugado una broma pesada, aunque sabía también que a Ikki le debía una por una pelea que había tenido en el inframundo.

—Hola, borrego nervioso, —sonrió a Mu para después ver a Kanon. —Pescado, ¿cómo estás? ¿Todo bien en la casa de los gemelos maravilla?

—Hola, Mu, Kanon. —saludaba ahora Hyoga, quien cargaba con un peluche de un oso polar que tenía un pequeño moño azul. —Ahí está mi princesa.

—No molestes, pajarraco. —lo detuvo Ikki. —Está con tu yerno.

—Sabes que no me gusta que digas eso, Ikki. —Hyoga le respondía un poco molesto a su mejor amigo.

Mu saludó a ambos, incluso a Ikki ya que estaba acostumbrado a recibir apodos de él. Kanon solo dio la mano y esperó a que Hyoga y Shun se acercaran a sus hijas para él acercarse a Ikki.

—Dijo Shaka que querías darme algo. —sonreía como galán. —Yo con mucho gusto recibo cualquier cosa de ti, Ikki.

El caballero de Fénix solo lo miró de arriba a abajo con un rostro de enojo, aunque siempre tenía el rostro de enojo. Entonces le dio una bolsa de papel que tenía en las manos y una lista.

—Es el medicamento de Arios que, por cierto, ¿dónde está?

—El pequeño se quedó en mi casa, al parecer le caigo muy bien. No sé, quizá, después de un tiempo, logre que me llame tío… o papá.

Ikki ahora si estaba más que perplejo.

— ¿Estás coqueteando conmigo? —preguntó seriamente.

—Depende, ¿piensas que soy guapo? Guapo como tú, claro.

—Sí, lo eres. —sonrió. —Pero creo que si Shaka se da cuenta te dará un pequeño "tesorito" del cielo. Sin contar que yo te haré pescado al carbón. —pudo ver el nerviosismo de Kanon en su rostro. —Mejor dame eso, yo te acompañaré. Quiero ver a mi bebé antes de irme.

Ikki tomó la bolsa de nuevo y se acercó a su amigo y a su hermano e igualmente a sus dos sobrinas. Mu entonces se colocó a un lado de Kanon y lo miró con gran curiosidad al acomodar sus lentes.

— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué un gran estratega hizo eso?

—Bueno, pensé que así Ikki no me atacaría por ninguna razón si le hacía pensar que yo igual quiero algo con él. ¿No es una buena estrategia?

—El muy psicópata peleaba con Shaka cuando empezaron su relación. —respondió Mu. —Y cuando digo pela es pelea; elevar cosmos, lanzar sus ataques, destruir la mitad de sus armaduras que yo terminaba reparando. Bueno, solo la de Virgo, pero es mucho trabajo.

— ¿Solo la de Virgo?

—La de Fénix se repara sola. —Mu sonreía. —Es lo único que me cae bien de Ikki, es un destructor de primera pero no tengo que arreglarle nada. Pero dime, ¿algo contigo? ¿Ikki? ¿Preferirte a ti que a Shaka, caballero Dorado de Virgo?

De pronto se escuchaba la risa del caballero de Aries, logrando que los otros tres caballeros y los niños voltearan a verlo reír sin parar. Kiki decía que era sorprende que algo hiciera reír a su maestro de esa manera, en verdad que lo que le haya dicho Kanon tenía que ser algo gracioso.

—Saben algo, creo que ya nos podemos ir. —dijo Kanon un poco molesto. —Además de que deje a los demás pequeños con Aldebarán, y Arios en mi casa.

—Oh, por cierto, Kanon. —Mu ahora respiraba para tranquilizarse de reír tanto. —Quería pedirte un favor. —tomó la maleta del suelo y se la dio a Kiki. — ¿Podría quedarse contigo esta noche?

— ¿Qué? —respondió Kanon molesto. —Claro que no. Tengo que cuidar siete niños como aparte tener que cuidar a un adolescente.

—Pensaba yo que él es muy responsable así que podría ayudarte a cuidar a los niños igualmente. —Mu ahora se dirigía a Shun, Hyoga e Ikki. — ¿No creen que sería bueno que alguien le ayude a Kanon?

—Por mí no habría problema. —sonrió Shun que ahora se acercaba a las escaleras. —Pero decidan ustedes, me tengo que ir para no llegar tarde. —abrazó a su hermano y a su amigo una última vez, besó a su hija en la nariz y se despidió de los demás. —Nos vemos mañana, y nuevamente gracias, Kanon.

El caballero de Andrómeda corría por el camino con dirección a Rodorio. Ikki tomó a Nina en los brazos y le dijo algo en japonés para tranquilizarla al ver que estaba a punto de llorar. Por el momento, Hyoga prefería contestar.

—Mira, sé que Kiki es muy responsable y todo, no dudo de él, pero no veo por qué deberíamos de darle más responsabilidad a Kanon, además…

—Celoso, papá celoso. —dijo Ikki con una sonrisa que solo él sabía hacer.

—No es por eso, claro que no, lo que yo digo es que…

—Por mí no hay problema. Arios se siente muy seguro con Kiki y yo igualmente estaría más en paz sabiendo que no es solo el pescado quien cuida a mi bebé.

—Pero yo opino que…

— ¿Ves, Kanon? —sonreía Mu al Marina, interrumpiendo a Hyoga. —Y también puedo jurar que Camus y Shaka están totalmente de acuerdo conmigo. Si quieres le podemos preguntar a Milo y a su esposo, Aioria. E incluso al hermano de este y a Shura. Es más, el mismísimo Dohko y Shion estarían de acuerdo.

—Camus es mi esposo y yo sé bien que…

—Está bien. —respondía Kanon que no le importaba lo que dijera Hyoga. —Que venga Kiki conmigo a cuidar a los niños. ¿Ya nos podemos ir? —Mu sonreía al asentir. —Perfecto, ¿vendrás conmigo también tú, Hyoga?

—No, esperen, al menos escúchenme. Lo que yo quiero decir es que…

—Sí, sí, vamos. Quiero ver a mi bebé. —Ikki lo empujaba un poco con la mano con la que no cargaba a Nina. —Dile adiós a tu maestro lanudo, Kiki.

—Mañana estaré aquí antes de que llegue de Rodorio, maestro. —Kiki tomó la mochila de Nina igualmente y sonrió a Kanon. —Permítame, señor Kanon.

—Es tan caballeroso. —murmuró Natasha quien caminaba al lado de su padre.

—Oh, no puede ser. —dijo esté al tomar su mano y al haberla oído.

Kanon ahora suspiraba al poder descansar de esos niños. Se despidió de Mu y se marchó junto con ellos.

Aldebarán se despedía feliz de todos los niños, incluso le había dado una paleta a la pequeña Nina quien lloraba un poco al ser la primera vez en estar sin su papá y mamá, pero eso la calmó además del hecho de tener a su tío todo el camino a casa de Géminis. Los niños, al llegar, decidieron que podían jugar un rato con Kiki mientras que Hyoga cuidaba a las niñas y Kanon e Ikki entraban a la habitación donde Arios dormía tranquilamente. La habitación era grandísima, tenía estatuas griegas y detalles en pequeños mosaicos que recordaban que esa era la casa de Géminis, Ikki sonrió al ver la gran cama y le dijo a Kanon que no podía creer que Saga le había dejado su habitación.

—No es la de Saga, es la mía. —respondió. —Es más pequeña que la habitación principal, igualmente la cama.

— ¿En serio? —respondió Ikki al arrodillarse en el suelo frente a la cama para dejar los medicamentos en ella. —No entiendo por qué Shaka no tiene algo así de grande. —miró a Kanon. —Aunque si la habitación de Shaka es pequeña, entonces quizá es para compensar algo.

A Kanon no le daba gracia esa broma pero aun así lanzó una pequeña risa sarcástica. Solamente se sentó en uno de los divanes mientras veía que Ikki abría unos medicamentos y cargaba a Arios para despertarlo. El niño frotó sus ojos y, en cuanto vio que era su padre quien lo tenía en brazos, gritó de alegría y lo abrazó para darle un gran beso en la boca.

—Papá, papá, papá. —se colgó de su cuello y no dejaba de besarlo. —Mi papá está aquí. —lo miró sorprendido. — ¿Ya fueron tú y papá Shaka de ida y de vuelta? ¿Cuánto tiempo me quede dormido?

—Oh, es tan tierno. —decía Kanon para sí mismo con una voz aguda.

—No, mi bebé, —sonrió Ikki. —solo venía a despedirme. Y también quiero que tomes tus medicamentos, no confió en la señora Kanon. —el caballero de Fénix ya había escuchado a Ryuho.

—Yo si confío en el señor Kanon, papá.

Ikki sonrió y lo sentó en la cama para darle algunas medicinas y entregarle en sus pequeñas manos una lista donde decía a qué horas tenía que volver a tomarse todo. Arios sonrió y se levantó de la cama para salir de la habitación junto con su padre y Kanon, a quien agradeció haberle prestado su cama.

—Es un buen niño. —explicaba Ikki al acercarse con Hyoga a la a salida de la casa de Géminis. —No creo que tengas problemas con él.

Kanon miraba de reojo que Arios se sentaba en el suelo y sonreía al ver pasar a los demás niños que no dejaban de correr.

—Oye, Kanon. —Hyoga ahora le sonreía y ya él sabía a qué iba todo esto. —Por favor, cuida bien a los niños. Si algo le llega a pasar a mi pequeña princesa o incluso a alguno de mis sobrinos, congelaré la mitad de tu cuerpo y dejaré que tú solo intentes descongelarte con la energía de tu cosmos. ¿Entendido?

—Ya lo veía venir.

—También cuida a Kiki. —Hyoga se veía serio.

—Lo mantendré ocupado, papá celoso, digo, Hyoga. —sonreía Kanon al escuchar que Ikki se reía. —Ahora, ¿sigues tú de amenazarme?

— ¿Yo? ¿Amenazarte? Creo que sobra decirte que no te preocupes de que Hyoga te congele. Yo te haré pescado a la plancha si un solo cabello de mi bebé fue cortado de su cabeza. Y discúlpame Hyoga, me escucharé terrible, pero no me importa si alguno de los otros niños termina llorando, si algo grave le llega a pasar a mi pequeño Arios, te mandaré directo al fondo del mar para que saludes a tu amigo Poseidón antes de que llegues al inframundo. Y no esperes a que te salve esta vez, pescadito. ¿Entendido?

El caballero de Fénix no era como los demás, solo le importaba lo suyo y ya, además sabía que los demás niños tenían padres poderosos y que no tenían que temer, era Kanon quien tenía que temer.

—Oh, vaya, incluso yo me sentí con miedo. —dijo Hyoga antes de darle unas palmaditas en el hombro a Kanon que estaba atónito. —Buena suerte, pescadito. ¿Nos vamos, Ikki, o me adelanto para que continúes diciéndolo de su futuro?

—Adelántate, hermano. Necesito darle algo a Arios y platicar con Kanon.

Hyoga se despidió del Marina y se fue ya sin el peluche, ya que Natasha lo había escondido en su maleta por miedo de que Kiki pensara que era una niña pequeña. Ikki entonces se mostró serio a Kanon.

—Te quiero pedir un favor, Kanon.

—Oh, ahora no soy un pescado.

—Lo eres pero me quería escuchar formal. —sonrió Ikki. —Pero ahora es en serio, quiero que me hagas solo un favor y nada más.

—Dímelo primero.

—Cuida a Arios, él es muy…

—No me lo digas, Shaka ya lo hizo. Combinación de ustedes dos, es tranquilo, pero no lo debo hacer enojar. Ya lo sé.

—No es eso. —Ikki se veía un poco triste. —Los demás niños no quieren jugar con él, solamente Natasha. Ella, al estar con los demás, es la conexión de ellos con mi Arios, así pueden jugar pero lo que me preocupa es que ahora que esta Kiki ni siquiera ella le quiera prestar atención. Te pido, por favor, que no lo dejes solo. —Kanon jamás había escuchado ese tono de voz de Ikki y mucho menos esos ojos y expresión en su rostro. —Arios es un niño bueno, demasiado tranquilo, pero no le gusta estar solo por mucho tiempo.

—Ikki, no puedo ser selectivo con ellos, todos tienen sus formas de ser y no es mi problema que tu hijo no quiera juntarse a jugar.

—No es mi hijo, es el hijo de Shura y Aiorios. —Ikki se veía molesto. —Ese niño es casi el líder del grupo, solamente Ryuho lo sobrepasa, y exactamente él piensa que mi bebé no puede con nada por ser tan tranquilo. Solo te pido que trates de que él juegue con ellos, que Aioria no lo moleste y que por nada en el mundo Arios tenga que pedirte a ti jugar con él.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Eso significaría que todo el día Arios estará contigo y no con los niños de su edad. —suspiró. —Pasa la mayoría de las veces, termina jugando con Hyoga o Seiya en las reuniones donde llevan a los demás. Solo prométeme que le ayudaras.

—Prometido, pero no por ti. Ese niño me cayó bien.

—Ya te dije que es un niño bueno. —Ikki sonreía orgulloso. —Ahora, déjame despedirme. Y ya sabes, sé cocinar muy bien pescado a la plancha.

Ikki se acercó un poco mientras gritaba el nombre de su hijo, quien corrió para abrazarlo. Kanon decidió acercarse a los demás niños y a Kiki quien platicaba con Natasha y Helena, quien al parecer pensaba lo mismo, que era un chico guapo y mayor que ellas. El Marina vio de reojo como Ikki le ponía algo en el cuello a su hijo y le daba un abrazo y un beso para despedirse. No podía creer que aquel caballero era un padre tan tierno que se preocupaba tanto por su hijo.

Unos minutos antes de que Ikki se fuera, él se acercó a Kanon y dejo que Arios se acercara nuevamente a los demás niños. Ikki preguntó por qué era que Arios olía tan terrible, y esto hizo que la mente estratega del Marina despertara.

—Llegue a casa de Cáncer y, por lo que me dijo Arios, fueron al Yomotsu.

—Espera, ¿a dónde? —Ikki se veía serio.

—Ah, ¿no sabías? Deathmask se llevó a Arios al Yomotsu. Al parecer no es la primera vez, ya que Arios lo conoce muy bien.

Los puños de Ikki se cerraron y una sonrisa sádica se marcó en su rostro.

—Me tengo que ir, pescado sin branquias. Creo que haré mi receta favorita de cangrejo asado.

Kanon ya tenía una sonrisa al ver a Ikki irse, sabía que eso le ayudaba a la venganza que quería con Deathmask. Se acercó nuevamente a los niños y vio que Arios solo observaba a los demás niños jugar de lejos.

—Oye, Arios. —sonrió. —Están jugando a perseguirse, ¿por qué no te unes? Puedo asegurar que corres muy rápido. Además, ya tomaste tu medicina y la tos no vendrá después de mucho.

—Oh, sí, es verdad. —Arios se acercaba a Ryuho. —Quiero jugar, quiero jugar.

Ryuho sonreía y le daba un pequeño empujón para darle a entender que ahora él tenía que perseguir a los demás. Kanon suspiró al darse cuenta que quizá después de todo no tendría problemas con los niños.

— ¿Y si jugamos a las escondidas? —decía Nozomi con una gran sonrisa.

Pero quizá Kanon no estaba en lo cierto.


End file.
